


Collection of Sormik oneshots

by Crimson_arrows



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_arrows/pseuds/Crimson_arrows
Summary: All of these one shots are mine, they range from fluff to smut. I am taking requests so just contact me a plot and ship :)





	1. Sormik fluff "Cuddles"

Sorey was sitting on the edge of the bed in a random inn Mikleo and himself were staying in. Mikleo had been insisting on Sorey getting some dinner before going to sleep but Sorey had been persistent in Mikleo joining. So currently Mikleo was in the shower, Sorey was so much in his own world that he didn’t notice when the water turned off and the bathroom door open. “Sorey?” Mikleo asked as he peered from inside the bathroom.

Sorey looked up startled, “Yes Mikleo?”

“Could you hand me the towel that is on that chair?” Mikleo asked and pointed to a chair on the other side of the room.

“Y-Yea sure” Sorey stuttered and got up walking over, grabbing the towel then handing it to the water seraph.

“Thanks Sorey” Mikleo said softly then closed the door.

“No problem babe” Sorey said with a small smirk before sitting down and taking off his shepherd over garment. Soon after Mikleo opened the door again, his short hair still slightly damp. The color on his shirt was unbuttoned as he walked over to Sorey.

“You ready to get dinner?” He asked softly and ruffled the taller male’s hair. Sorey looked up to Mikleo and smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him down next to the other.

“But I don’t wanna!” Sorey protested and tried to cuddle Mikleo who was fidgeting.

“Sorey! Stop! You need to eat!” He protested but sorey didn't listen.

“But Mikleeooo” Sorey protested and pouted securing his hold onto the white haired seraph.

“Sorey stop” Mikleo said trying to get out of the other’s arms, but Sorey was being quite stubborn about this foolish decision. “Sorey, you are being absolutely ridiculous.” Mikleo didn’t get a reply so he shifted slightly and turned around in the other’s arms to see Sorey sleeping. Mikleo sighed and buried his head in the other’s chest and whispered “I guess i can let you sleep” as he took in the scent of the other trying to cox himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Time skip to when Sorey wakes up

* * *

 Sorey woke up to feel Mikleo's body pressed up against his. It was a pleasant feeling that Sorey never wanted to give up, a feeling of protection and warmth. Sorey then nuzzled his face slightly into Mikleo's short hair, it smelled of honey and Elysia. Soon Mikleo started to stir, making Sorey but his hand on the other's back and pulling the other impossibly closer. 

"Good Morning precious" He purred  and kissed Mikleo's head. This Mikleo to look up and smile at the other in a sleepy haze. 

"Do i really have to get up?" He whimpered and tried to get out of the sun causing Sorey to laugh. 

"Sadly yes baby" he whispered, "But not now"

At that moment Zavied burst though the door and yelling "GET UP LOVE BIRDS!" before running out the door being chased by a fairly irritated Mikleo. 

 


	2. Take you again *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well seraphs need sleep in this AU I guess, haha I just thought it would be a good way to introduce the males and have Sorey comfort him. Also I do take requests so just message me or comment! The ship has to be gay though, I will take any request smut of fluff.

  A cold draft of winter air passed through Mikleo's currently open window. This draft of air made Mikleo shiver under the thin blanket of some inn's bed. Mikleo's eyes slowly opened after he found that he would only get colder. Mikleo sat in the bed for awhile before willing himself to walk to the window and close it. Once he had slid the window closed he thought for a moment, hadn't he closed the window before he went to sleep. At that moment his eyes widened, then he pivoted and stared at the back of the room. Standing there was a man, his body frame massive. A cruel smirk played on his lips as he crossed his arms and pushed off the wall, standing upright now and lazily walking over.

 

"W-who are you?!" Mikleo commanded to the figure, his eyes wild as he watched the figure slowly approach him. Then sense got knocked into Mikleo and he started to move, going to his bed where his Bow and arrow was resting. Mikleo's purple eyes fixed onto the invader as he backed up. 

 

"So the sleeping beauty had finally woken" The invader said, his voice deep as he eyed the younger seraph. The earth seraph continued to stalk towards Mikleo, obviously in no hurry to catch his prey. He was this relaxed because little did Mikleo know but this earth seraph had a friend that was sitting on the bed, simply waiting for Mikleo to back up into his arms. 

 

Once Mikleo had reached the point both the invader seraphs desired they both suddenly sprang forward, pinning the smaller water seraph in between them. Mikleo started to struggle furiously, trying anything to get free from the invaders' grips. Soon he tried to hit one of them, he more or less achieved his mission. All though he achieved this task it ended in the worst for him. The earth seraph that Mikleo had punched didn't even seem to react. The invader only grabbed Mikleo's wrists and held them together, the man's green eyes cold. 

"Now now, your so cute little one~" The earth seraph purred his cruel smirk still played on his lips. "But did you really have to go and punch me?" He mocked Mikleo and whispered in the younger's ear, "You know; I love them feisty." 

 

At that moment, Mikleo knew he was screwed. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. Sorey would come for him, he knew the Shepard would. Mikleo's body got lighter and he lost all struggle, he knew he couldn't get out at this moment. 

 

One of the seraph's pouted, "giving up fighting all ready? Damn it it was getting quite fun"  at that moment the seraph that was behind Mikleo grabbed a towel and vile of...something? out of his pocket. Then the seraph emptied the vile onto the towel and held it to Mikleo's nose and mouth.

 

Mikleo tried to struggle again seeing the cloth coming closer, he tossed his head but it never stopped coming closer. Mikleo tried to push away but after about three seconds he slowly lost consciousness. Mikleo's legs buckled and he fell into the seraph's arms, unconscious. 

 

* * *

 

  Mikleo slowly woke up, his eyes hurt and his throat was dry. The water seraph was also in a lot of pain, his mind seemed quite groggy currently. It was difficult for him to think straight, "I should wash my face and take a shower" Mikleo thought to himself. Mikleo then opened his eyes, he immediately didn't notice where he was. This seemed to raise a red flag in Mikleo, he started to be more alert. Mikleo then tried to get up, but he was unable to do so. Mikleo then noticed, he was tied to a bed in a dark room. Mikleo was also undressed all except a pair of light baby blue lacy panties. 

 "Looks like sleeping beauty is awake" The earth seraph from before said with a smirk on his lips as he opened the door. In the lighter light the male's features were more prominent. He had dark black hair that faded to forest green at the ends. He also had tan but pale skin. The thing that caught Mikleo the most was the band of tattoos that was on his bicep. This guy was also ripped, Mikleo could tell because he had no shirt. 

"What do you want from me?" Mikleo protested and pulled against the restrains. A glare on his face.

The man just smirked and moved closer to Mikleo, "I want you" The man purred and sat down on the bed, amused by Mikleo's scared face. "To be my pet" 

By this point Mikleo was scared shitless. "Why would I ever be your pet you perv!" Mikleo protested, trying to get the male away.   
  
"Your so cute when you are scared" The man fawned while looking at the young water seraph. "It is such a shame we aren't at my mansion yet so I can't play with you" The man smirked to Mikleo, he was certain the boy would start crying.  

 "P-Please stop" Mikleo protested again struggling against the restraints. "Let me go!" This just caused the man to laugh.

"Ugh, your so annoying when you protest" The Earth Seraph growled then opened his coat taking out a vile of dark purple liquid. "Now I will ask, what is your name? Pet."

Mikleo shook his head, "like hell I would tell you!" Again his protests made the male just laugh. "Don't call me Pet either! You fucking perv!" 

The Earth Seraph sighed, "Ill get it out og you eventually I suppose" Then with that he flipped back the silver top to the vile and put the liquid in his mouth, but he didn't swallow. The male just leaned over grabbed Mikleo's chin, and sealed their lips, getting a little agitated because of Mikleo's tossing. Once the liquid was transferred to the other's mouth Mikleo refused to swallow. The other just rolled his eyes and pinched Mikleo's nose closed along with keeping his head up. He had no choice but to swallow if he wanted to breath. Once he had swallowed the man let go. Mikleo coughed and gasped for air, he tried glaring at the male but his eyes were watering. Then the world started to fade into darkness once more. 

* * *

 

 When Mikleo woke up the second time it was only slightly different. This time he was in a cradle type bed, it also had a curving type of top. The cushions on the bed were a light blue ish white. Then Mikleo Noticed that he had a black leather collar on his neck, attached to the collar was a chain. Mikleo gulped when he saw that he was connected to the bed by the chain. Mikleo struggled trying to get up but it didn't work. Everytime he tried to stand or get out of the bed some type of magic would jerk the chain back not allowing him to get up, but he could slip over and sit down with his legs crossed. Mikleo lost track of how much time he spent in that bed wondering what was going to happen to him before the door slid open, standing in the doorway of the room Mikleo was being kept in was Sorey. His eyes widened when he saw the Seraph. 

"M-Mikleo" Sorey stuttered before rushing into the room at a sprint running to Mikleo "Are you okay Mikleo?" He questioned looking around the bed trying to figure out how to take it off. Once he had gotten it off he lifted up the shaking seraph. At that moment Mikleo wrapped his arms around Sorey's neck taking a shaky breath. 

"I-I'm okay... They didn't do anything." Sorey lifted Mikleo's head and sighed caressing the other's cheek. Sorey sighed and stood up, taking Mikleo's hand and helping the seraph up on shaky legs. 

"We need to hurry" Sorey encouraged the other to walk forward before they got hurt. Soon the two of them were running through the halls back the way Sorey had previously came. Luckily the two had not run into any issues in their escape. 

* * *

 It had been two days since Sorey  had returned with Mikleo, the seraph was still ancy and always had to have the shepherd holding him when the seraph slept, but sorey didn't mind that. What he did mind was the poor seraph often waking up from nightmares almost every night. So here they were Mikleo and sorey very awake, the sun hasn't even rose yet. Sorey still didn't complain as he held the shaking seraph. "I've got you baby you are okay" He whispered. Sorey kissed the other's head before whispering softly into his ear, "I'm so sorry I let them take you, I wont ever let anyone take you again."

 


End file.
